


Just Another Day at the Office

by LadyShema587



Series: StilettoRoyalty's Olicity Sultry Sunday Smut Challenge [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShema587/pseuds/LadyShema587
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>StilettoRoyalty Sultry Sunday Smut Series #2<br/>Prompt - Delicate Flower or Vixen With Power</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I’m doing these challenges backwards since I rated last week’s M and this one E. And I’m even further over the 800 word limit. Sorry? Anyway, what follows is definitely smutty!

She was driving him mad. He was sitting at his desk and he was losing his mind. Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated by day Starling City vigilante, the Arrow by night had lost all ability to think of anything other than his beautiful, frustratingly distracting head of I.T. Felicity Smoak. 

It all started with that grey dress Felicity loved to wear. The dress that wrapped around her like a second skin with the orange panels at her waist that seemed designed to hold the spread of his hands.

Oliver would never forget the first time he saw Felicity in that dress, the day he promoted her to be his executive assistant without asking her first. The day that she railed at him for his actions while reaffirming her willingness to help him in his crusade. Her _“And I love spending the night with you,”_ was the first innuendo she had let slip since her and Digg had collected him from the island. 

It was nearly his undoing. 

But that was almost two years ago and he shouldn’t still be as susceptible to his gorgeous partner. 

After all they were together now. He could have her any time he wanted, in theory.

Their lives were complicated. In the past month, they’d saved Starling City no fewer than three times and were now forced to play catch-up at the neglected QC.

And he may have put his foot in his mouth with a particular callous comment about Ray Palmer. The A.T.O.M. suit just lent itself to a particular brand of college humor about abrupt and inopportune shrinkage. It was a comment that the old Ollie had reveled in but that surprised Oliver when he’d blurted it out. Despite his civil partnership with Ray, he apparently still held resentment about Felicity and Palmer.

Thus how Oliver found himself in this increasingly frustrating situation.

The first two days he had dismissed as him overreacting to every simple action. 

But by day three he knew Felicity knew what she was doing.

She was making him pay for his comment in spades.

Day three was the day she wore the short navy dress with her bare back only covered by crisscrossed straps. She’d once yelled at him in that dress too.

Oliver had given up wishing she’d yell at him this time. Apparently, his punishment was to remember ever time he’d said or done something stupid to her in the past.

Their offices occupied parallel suites on the same floor with Felicity working in his old office. When Oliver took over as CEO he’d taken the office that had once been his fathers. This should have meant that Oliver only occasionally saw Felicity during the work day, passing in the hallways and such. But the damn walls were made of glass!

It was day 7 since he’d made his comment about Palmer. The last comment he’d ever make about Palmer. Thirteen days since the last time Oliver had made love to Felicity.

Felicity was wearing an orange sleeveless dress. All morning long, Oliver had been catching that dress in his peripheral vision interrupting his work attempts until he was just staring at her through the glass. 

Felicity was completely oblivious as she went about deconstructing whatever piece of equipment she was working on.

It was 11:30 and Oliver was just thinking about asking Felicity to join him for lunch when he noticed her drop something underneath the table she stood by.

His breath stopped when he saw her drop to her knees to retrieve it. Her movements gave him a glorious view of her ass and the spread of her hips beneath the orange dress.

‘Fuck!’ Oliver was done for. He was up and moving toward her office with no other thought than Felicity. He’d fucking crawl to her on his hands and knees if she’d only let him touch her.

Felicity had just rose up from the floor with the retrieved piece of metal in her hands when she felt hands grasp her hips before Oliver’s mouth moved against her ear. 

“You’re driving me fucking crazy,” he positively growled.

“Oh?” Felicity tried for surprised innocence in her voice but having Oliver this close after a week had her blood thumping through her veins.

“Send Jerry to lunch. Now!”

Oliver was really good at giving orders. But just then Felicity really didn’t mind. She pulled away from Oliver and walked to her doorway to tell Jerry, her executive assistant, he could head to lunch. 

When he was out of sight, she turned her attention back to Oliver and fought to keep her heart from beating out of her chest. He was watching her with an entirely predatory look in his eyes but she didn’t hesitate to take his outstretched hand and let him guide her into the conference room that connected their offices.

The door had barely closed when Oliver crashed his lips into hers and gripped her hips tight with his hands.

“Wait! Oliver, just a second…” Felicity struggled to pull away. She turned her back to him as she flipped the switches on the wall to lock the doors and darken the walls to the highest privacy setting.

Oliver didn’t wait from her to turn back around. Instead he pressed fully into her back and pulled her ponytail to the side so he could sink his teeth into her skin as he rocked his hips against her ass.

Felicity’s hands covered Oliver’s on her throat and her stomach as she felt his erection pressing into her through their clothes.

She turned her head to connect their mouths but when he complied with only a quick kiss she instead tugged his hand to her mouth. Felicity engulfed his thick thumb with her mouth and ground her ass against him before sucking hard on the digit.

“Fuck Felicity,” Oliver groaned as he quickly pulled his hand free of her mouth and brought it down to assist in tugging her tight dress up and over her ass.

Felicity helped by tugging her panties down her legs and stepping out of them. When Oliver slide his fingers through her soaked pussy, Felicity panted, “Don’t you think this is a little cliché?” even as she pressed into his touch.

“I haven’t fucked you in 13 days. Screw cliché.” Oliver breathed in response tugging her earlobe into his mouth as he moved two fingers inside her.

He pumped into her and pressed his thumb against her clit until her wetness had soaked his hand and Felicity was moaning uncontrollably. 

He pulled his fingers away and deliberately rubbed her slickness into her thigh.

Felicity turned in his arms a determined look on her face as she advanced on him. Oliver clinched his teeth as she stroked him through his pants before setting to work on his belt buckle. He hadn’t wore a tie today and had long since shucked his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves as he worked. 

Felicity let gravity take his pants to the floor as she tugged his briefs down and brought her lips to his neck.

When she took his dick in her hands, Oliver dug his nails painfully into his palms. She stroked him only a few times before backing him into one of the executive chairs.

Oliver was left breathless as he watched her tug the side zipper of her dress down before slipping it off with her lace bra. 

“Do you know how many times I’ve thought about you fucking me in this room?” Felicity purred standing before him stark naked.

Her brazen question combined with the sight of her stopped him cold for a second. He met her eyes which were completely full of desire and he felt himself get harder. Which wasn’t fucking possible because he was pretty sure his dick could break glass at this point. 

“I’d ask for details but I’m ready to bust,” Oliver replied his voice deepened with lust. 

Felicity giggled as she stepped close gently spreading the pre cum over the head of his cock with her fingers. He slammed his eyes shut as his hips reared and desire surged through him.

Oliver opened his ears to see her watching him curiously behind her glasses her bottom lip clinched tightly in her teeth.

Damn she was going to be the death of him. Felicity was the ultimate combination of innocence and wantonness. She was every fantasy he’d ever had rolled into one. 

Oliver was forced to grab her wrists in his hands to stop her touching him.

He pulled her against him and thrust his tongue into her open mouth as she was forced to grab his shoulders for support.

They kissed and caressed until Felicity’s squirming had her desire coating his thighs and his cock vibrating against her lower belly.

Oliver pulled his mouth from hers leaving them both gasping for breath and eased Felicity from his lap telling her, “Turn around.”

Felicity shook her head and complied placing her hands flat on the table as Oliver stepped between her spread legs. With one hand, he squeezed and fondled her breasts while he bent his hips and stroked his hard cock against her sobbing center with the other.

She was so beyond ready it was ridiculous.

When Oliver finally did thrust inside of her with a snap of his hips, Felicity screamed because it felt so damn good. He felt so good. She loved this position because nearly every thrust hit that spot that made her see stars. 

And damn she couldn’t remember if this room was sound proof. 

Not that she could do anything about controlling her volume right now. 

Oliver was thick and hard and moving into with increasing speed and she felt her orgasm starting to build.

When Oliver brought his fingers down to press against her clit she bit down on her lip and came hard shaking in his arms.

Felicity collapsed exhausted against the conference table marveling at the speed and power behind Oliver’s thrusts as he sank deeper into her. 

She lay listening to the obscene way their skin slapped together when she finally felt Oliver shudder and pause deep inside of her as he found his own intense climax. 

She clinched around him until every last drop had been pulled from his body. When Oliver pulled out of her minutes later, Felicity felt the combination of their juices slicken her thighs. She didn’t care as Oliver eased her further onto the conference table before climbing next to her and pulling her into his arms.

Their breath remained uneven as they held each other and exchanged soft kisses.

“It’s too bad there’s not a mirror up there,” Felicity mumbled groggily nodding to the ceiling. “I bet we make quite the sight right now.” 

She laughed when Oliver growled knowing he’d had the same image she had. His pants around his ankles and shirt mislaid with her stark naked draped at his side.

“This just became my favorite room,” Oliver said.

Felicity smiled running her hand beneath his shirt, “What about your office?”

Oliver tensed as images of her shirtless with her mouth wrapped around his dick assaulted him. He felt himself growing hard again and tightened his grip on her.

Felicity giggled at his reaction but pulled away, “Now, now… Lunch time is over Mr. Queen. Time to get back to work.”

Oliver sighed in frustrated disappointed but followed her lead as they both retired to their offices to clean up. It was turning out to be just another day at the office.


End file.
